


doomed to die

by vixevilcat7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixevilcat7/pseuds/vixevilcat7
Summary: Captured by Snatchers, losing her best friends, becoming a pet of werewolves
Kudos: 2
Collections: vixevilcat7





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger knew she was doomed to be a werewolf. She’d known as soon as she felt the wolf’s teeth sink into her skin. This apparently was to be her fate for stupidly allowing herself to be captured! It was bad enough that she’d been given to the werewolves and passed around numerous times. It was even worse that they’d handed her off to another werewolf, one who hadn’t taken advantage while she was being passed around! No, this one had given her hope only to smash it into the ground!

As she lay tied to the bed, she could feel lips and fingers down there, again. The licking started shortly after that. All she had to do was keep her eyes closed and she could still pretend that it was Ron, playing with her. The long tongue burrowed into her and curled around that sensitive little nub and Hermione began shaking. Two thrusts of the fingers was all it took to have her taking off like a rocket. She screamed her loudest scream yet. 

Afterwards, as she lay panting, she felt her folds being parted again, this time to a dick. “Please, gods, no more! I’m about to die of a heart attack!”

She heard chuckling in her ears as the thrusts slowly sped up to a hard pounding. “Don’t worry. I’ll be quick!”

True enough, the hips went wild, with a steady, hard, deep pounding. Finally she was left alone on the bed. Lips pressed against hers. “I’ll be back before dark.”

Hermione Granger laid there, wondering how her life had gone so drastically off track. Not only had the Dark Lord won, he’d killed her best friends right in from of her, released her to werewolves and totally destroyed the Wizarding world. Now, as if the rest weren’t bad enough, she was having sex with a woman and had no idea why she was enjoying it so much. ‘How in the world did she go from being Ron’s faithful girlfriend to a pincushion for a dozen werewolves onto a plaything for a female werewolf with a thing for strap-ons’? 

She heard snippets of a conversation outside the door of the bedroom. “-gonna share her anymore? –fucking hard as a rock, listening to you make her scream!” ‘Gods, no! The men wanted a turn at her again!’ she squeezed her eyes shut as she shook her head, tears leaking out of her eyes. Then she heard the dreaded words. 

“Sure, go on, I warmed her up quite nicely! Make sure she screams long and loud. Send Alpha in, tell him to take his time and pay close attention to her earlobes!” laughed the female, whose name Hermione was quite ashamed to say, she didn’t even know! ‘Alpha’? Her eyes widened in horror. ‘Oh, gods, no, no, no! Greyback was Alpha!’ 

She started jerking at the bindings holding her down. ‘She had to get out of here, now!’ Then she heard the door open. “Well, hello, again, missy!” she refused to look at him, keeping her eyes glued to the wall. 

She heard his jacket hit the floor, then rustling as he removed his pants. The bed sank down as he climbed up and positioned himself against her core. She could feel it, throbbing against her stomach, already stiff. She gasped as he swooped down, nibbling on her earlobe. She felt that embarrassing heat twist through her and involuntarily arched her hips at him. He chuckled. “Nice! I think we’re going to have a lot of fun, sweet thing! Let’s see how loud I can get you to scream.” He reached down to see if she was wet. That was one of the worst effects of having her earlobes played with, it caused her to gush every time, damn that woman for figuring it out! He slid smoothly into her, hoisting her legs over his shoulders so he could push in deep! And scream she did, over and over, until she couldn’t scream nor even move anymore. With one last, deep kiss and a promise to return soon, Greyback pulled out of her and dressed. Laughing as he left the room, she heard him encouraging the other boys to line up and take a turn!

She was shaking with sobs as they did just that, parading in, one by one, competing to see who could get her off quickest, make her deep throat the longest ones and leave the deepest scratches when she proved unable to scream. She silently begged whichever gods might be watching or listening to ‘just kill her now’! ‘Please don’t let this be how she lived out the rest of her life!’ 

Somehow, somewhere, someone must have been listening. Two of the wolves got into a fight over who got her next. They were arguing fast and furious and before anyone could stop them, both had transformed and began ripping shreds out of each other. They had been intending to take her at the same time. As the teeth and claws flew, they didn’t take notice that she was right there in the middle of them. By the time the fight was over with, Hermione Granger was laid out in a pool of blood, her throat torn out, eyes staring lifelessly. Both wolves paled, knowing their Alpha was not going to be happy about this. He had already been planning to return and fuck the girl some more! At that moment, he chose to walk in the door. At the sight on the bed, he froze. With a ferocious snarl, he leapt forward, ripping both of their throats out! Then he rubbed his hand over her face, closing her eyes. Had the girl lived, he had been planning to take her back for himself. She would have made a fiery little mate and given him strong sons! 

The wolf pack buried her the next morning and moved onto the next Snatch, the next capture, the next kill. Fenrir Greyback never forgot the little Mudblood. Years after finding another woman to mate, he had many sons with her. Finally they had a daughter. When asked what he wanted to name his precious little princess, he replied simply, “Hermione.”


	2. Memories of Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir tells his daughter a brief story of the young witch she's named after.

Fenrir Greyback was helping his daughter collect her school supplies. She was so excited that she had already put her school uniform on. The Dark Lord had made it mandatory that werewolf children were allowed to attend Hogwarts and able to use the Room of Requirement for their transformations instead of having to trek all the way out to the Shrieking Shack. This event being granted after Severus Snape had related his experiences with the Shrieking Shack. First while he was at school and later on when Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban. 

“Daddy, are you and mum mad at me?” the girl asked quietly. Fenrir looked at her with surprise. 

“Of course not, princess. Why would you think that?” he asked. He was astounded by her answer.

“I heard you arguing. You were both screaming my name.” she looked at him sadly. 

“Oh, baby, that argument wasn’t about you. That was about someone I knew a long, long time ago.” He said. 

“Her name was Hermione, too?” his daughter asked. 

“Yes, darling, her name was Hermione. I named you after her.” He said quietly. 

“But why is mum so mad?” she was still confused.

“She wanted to name you something entirely different. She got to name your brothers. I named you.” He said.

“Daddy, tell me about Hermione.” The girl requested. Fenrir sighed but looked around for her mother. 

“Are you sure? It’s not a good story. Mum doesn’t like it when she hears me talk about her.” Fenrir told her. 

“Please, daddy, please! I won’t tell mum, I promise. If I see her coming, I’ll let you know.” She begged. He looked into her eyes and couldn’t say no to his little princess. 

“You know there was a war a long time ago and daddy fought in it. Our leader, Lord Voldemort, won the war. The main people fighting against him were three teenagers. They were basically the face of the other side. ‘The Chosen One’ and his two friends, a ginger and a Mudblood. The Mudblood was the girl I named you after, Hermione Granger, ‘the brightest witch of her age’, they called her. I was sent out with a group of young men to track the three of them down. They were clever. They stayed hidden for a long time. But they slipped up and went back to a previous camp.” Fenrir had a faraway look in his eyes as he thought back to those long ago days. 

“We were waiting for them. They couldn’t out run us, nor could they fight us, too many of us, not enough of them. She was so terrified, they all were. But she was in the biggest danger and she knew it. I had caught her scent before. I’d told her I’d be back for her. When we caught them, we took them to a Manor where the Dark Lord was staying. She was tortured, her friends were killed and she was given to my group as a reward.” He sighed as he wondered how much to tell her. Finally he decided she was old enough to hear it all. Once she was at Hogwarts, she’d hear the whole story anyway. Best to tell her now and deal with the fallout BEFORE she left. 

“We took turns with her, darling. Passed her around like a little ragdoll. Gave her to Aunt Claire to play with. She ‘warmed her up nicely’ for me. Her words, not mine. Then I went back and played with her some more myself. I told the boys they could enjoy themselves some more with her. I intended to go back and get her. I had decided she was going to be my mate. Right before I got there, she was killed. I killed the two who had killed her. It was a long time before I found another woman to mate. By a weird coincidence, she had gone to school with Hermione Granger. They detested each other apparently. It didn’t matter, though. We had your brothers, I let her name them all. When we finally had you, I wouldn’t let her name you. I insisted on naming you. I called you Hermione.” He smiled as he remembered his mate screaming angrily at him over THAT! 

“You were going to mate her? But why would you let the others do that to her then?” she looked at him with big eyes. It said a lot for her wolf upbringing that she didn’t even question what he meant by ‘taking turns’ and ‘passing her around’. 

“There is no excuse for what I did. The main reason I passed her around was because we needed to blow off some steam. We had been in the woods a long time, sweetie. And they were all itching to get at her. I knew I’d have an uprising on my hands if I didn’t let them have a turn with her. But I didn’t get back in time to keep her alive. If I had, you would have an entirely different name.” Fenrir stopped talking and waited for her to process the story she just heard. 

“You don’t do any of that anymore though, right, daddy?” she wondered. Fenrir smiled at her. 

“No, baby girl, I don’t do any of that anymore. Now I’m just your daddy.” He hugged her tightly. “Are you ready to go? It’s almost time to catch the train.”

She nodded eagerly. He shrunk her trunk and put it in his pocket for the journey to the train station. He apparated them to a small park close to the station and they went to platform 9 ¾’s. There was the iconic Hogwarts Express. He remembered, as a young wizard long before being bitten, riding this train himself. He unshrunk her trunk and passed it up to the train porter. He crouched down and hugged her once more. “I’ll miss you, baby girl. Have fun and enjoy your classes. I’ll be here to collect you for holidays, all right?” she hugged him tightly, suddenly nervous about going to school.

She climbed onto the train, found a compartment and stuck her head out the window. He stayed right there as the train left the station. They waved until they couldn’t see each other anymore. He sighed and hoped she would have an easier time at school than Hermione Granger had ever had. 

On the train, she was reading a book when there was a knock and a boy stuck his head in. “May I join you? Everywhere else is full.” She nodded and waved him in. “Thank you.” 

After he seated himself, he stuck his hand out. “I’m Scorpius, by the way. Scorpius Malfoy.”

She shook his hand. “My name is Hermione. Hermione Jean Greyback.”


	3. His Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyback was intent on having a certain little witch and mating her. What if he had made sure to keep her alive? Hermione Granger is no more. Hermione Greyback is born. An alternate ‘what if’ version of Doomed to Die.

He first caught the scent at the time they burned down the rabbit warren where the group of redheads lived. It stopped him dead in his tracks. Strawberries and caramel. He closed his ice blue eyes as he inhaled deeply. When he opened them, they were pure amber and looking down at a little beauty. She had brown hair as wild and curly as his would be whenever he wore it loose. She was holding her wand out at him, her hand shaking wildly. He smiled as he stalked her through the tall grass. 

He had just grabbed her, pilling her against him by the hand he had clenched in her hair. He buried his face and breathed deeply. She was pushing against him but she was just a tiny thing, no match for his werewolf strength. He was just raking his incisors across the tender skin of her neck, listening to her desperate pleas for release, when he heard Bellatrix calling him away. He growled angrily and the girl started crying, convinced she was about to die. 

“You’re MINE, little beauty. I’ll be back for you. Make no mistake about that!” he whispered roughly into her ear as he released her and stepped back. He Disapparated on the spot. He followed Bellatrix in to report their success to the Dark Lord. Bellatrix told him that both Potter and the little Mudblood were there at the Burrow? ‘Seriously? They called their rabbit warren the Burrow?’ he thought about it, then shrugged. ‘Oh, well, his den was a cave so he couldn’t really make fun of their home. It was at least an actual house!’ Of course, his cave was huge and let all of his wolves claim their own living space.

“So, the little Mudblood survived Antonin’s spell? How interesting. Antonin will be pleased to have another shot at killing her.” Voldemort chuckled dryly. 

“He’ll have to get past Greyback if he wants to. I’m pretty sure she’s already been claimed. Greyback?” Bella called him over. 

“Is this true, Greyback? You’ve claimed the girl?” Voldemort questioned the wolf. 

“Not yet. But I will. I just have to catch her out. I didn’t have time to bite her before we left.” He said firmly. 

“Yes. Catch her out. She shall be yours, Greyback. My newest follower, Draco, has been given a ‘special’ assignment this year. I want you to stay on standby, Greyback. You may get your next chance sooner than you think.” Voldemort told him. Greyback smiled, he liked the sound of that. 

Pretty soon, he found out the boys task. Killing Dumbledore! ‘He actually expected a kid to do what Grindlewald, the last dark wizard, had been unable to do?!’ he shook his head. ‘Well, so much for having a shot at the girl!’ all he could do was try and hang out in Hogsmeade, maybe he’d get lucky and she’d stray away from her friends and the beaten path. Instead he found himself helping Bellatrix, Antonin and some of the other Death Eaters create havoc all over Wizarding Britain. From biting children to biting adults for a werewolf army of Dark wizards, he was kept on the run. Kidnapping people, setting fire to homes and businesses, he did it all. All the while, he kept the promise of the little Mudblood in the back of his mind. 

It was right at the end of the school year when he got his next shot at the little beauty. Draco had successfully repaired the Vanishing Cabinet and they had come through from Borgin and Burks to the school. As they exited the room, he thought he caught a whiff of her perfume but couldn’t see her anywhere. They rushed towards the Astronomy tower and there they began fighting members of the Order of the Phoenix. How the Order had known to be there was a mystery but Greyback was more concerned about finding his little beauty than fighting. 

While running through a corridor, he caught another whiff of strawberries and caramel. This time he followed his nose to an alcove hidden behind a curtain. He ripped the curtain back and there she was, staring up at him, shaking and terrified but bravely aiming her wand at him again. He chuckled as he shook his head at her. He closed his hand around her neck, not tight enough to kill her but tight enough to grip her as he raised her up on the wall. He pressed against her as he went in for the bite. He snarled against her neck as he was, once more, interrupted before he could claim her! He gripped her throat with one hand and her hair with the other. She squeaked in fear as he forcibly kissed her. “Still not time for us yet. Soon, baby girl, SOON!” he dropped her and took off after Bella as Severus led the way out of the school. 

Over the summer, it was a wild, chaotic ride. The Ministry fell and they crashed a wedding! He missed his little beauty in the confusion but knew the lass had to come out sooner or later. When she did, they would be waiting. He was put into a Snatcher group and told to keep a sharp eye out for Potter. The other two were of no consequence except to torment Potter with the pain and suffering of torture just for being friends with him. He laughed as he heard that they had broken into and out of the Ministry successfully. He could guarantee that Yaxley wouldn’t let THAT happen again, not under his watch! 

He and the Snatchers, some of whom were his pups, were relaxing and about to head off to the next vantage point when ‘CRACK!’ there they were, the Golden Trio! One of whom was none other than his little beauty. She took one look at his triumphant grin, turned white as a sheep and took off running like hellhounds were after her! Both boys pelted along behind her. The Snatchers were easily catching up to them and began throwing hexes to slow them down. It took almost running into a second wave of his group before she conceded that they were caught. He circled her, looking her over. The girl looked starved to death. He frowned at her. ‘Well, that wasn’t good! If she was going to give him big, strong pups, she’d have to be better fed than this!’

They took them to the Manor, much as he hated to. He wanted to take her and his pups, vanish and finally claim the girl! Now, he had to watch and pace as Bellatrix tried to torture the life out of her. Finally the Dark Lord called him to his side. Potter and Weasley had also been forced to watch her torture. 

“Greyback, I promised you a reward, didn’t I? Would you like to take her now?” Voldemort asked the eager wolf. Greyback approached her confidently. She had been laying there, quietly resting but at THOSE words, she began whimpering and scrambling away. It was no use. He caught her effortlessly. He turned her over, ripped her pants down, loosened his own and took her, right there in full view of everyone. His trench coat covered them, shielding the biggest part of what he was doing but they didn’t have to guess. Her pain-filled screams and pleas for mercy were enough hints. He nuzzled into her shoulder and bit her, right as he shot his load into her. Right before she passed out, she watched two killing curses shoot towards Harry and a third hit Ron. 

Greyback stayed connected to her until he was sure he had emptied himself into her womb. ‘If that didn’t start a son, he didn’t know what would!’ he could feel the eyes of his pups resting on her. He pulled out, straightened his pants and stood up, pulling her with him. “My Lord, I thank you for this gift. May we take our leave now?”

“You may, Greyback, but stay alert for my owl. I might have more need of your service again.” Voldemort dismissed the wolf, who slung the girl’s unconscious body over his shoulder. He walked out and the wolf pack Disapparated back to their den. He passed her off to his Beta and told him to have fun and pass her on. “Don’t kill her! That’s a direct Alpha order!” 

The cheering wolves took great pleasure in reviving her. As she screamed and pleaded, they took turns with her, making sure everyone in the cave had at least one go at her. Finally, the only one who hadn’t touched her was the female wolf, Claire, who looked at Greyback. He nodded, silently giving her permission. In human form, he knew she preferred women. In wolf form, any of the males could easily mount her, especially when she was in heat. In human form, a male could very easily lose his manly bits trying to bed her. 

She levitated the girl into her own room. Very shortly afterwards, they could clearly hear the girl’s screams of pleasure. Even though Claire wouldn’t let them take her, she had no problem helping them relieve themselves. They had all received the loving attentions of her hands and tongue and knew exactly how much pleasure she was giving the captive. It made them all hard as a rock and anxious to take another turn with the girl before their Alpha claimed her as his mate. 

She came out and sent the Alpha in. After he was done, he came out and told them to have another turn, emphasizing his earlier words. “Do. Not. Kill. Her!” then he walked off to check the perimeters of his territory. When he came back, the wolves had just finished with the girl. He smiled as he went in. He came back out shortly with her in his arms. She looked dazed and confused. He took her into his own room and straight through to the bathroom. He ran a bath and sat her into the tub, in front of him. He washed her off gently and picked her up, wrapping her into a towel. He carried her into his room, lying her on his bed. He laid down beside her and covered them both with a quilt, pulling her into his arms. 

“Mate.” He sighed happily, thinking of all the big, strong sons she would bear him, along with the delicate little daughters who would take their beauty after her.


End file.
